Run with the Wolves
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: Annabelle falls for her art teacher Lynz Way as if that wasnt confusing enough soon the cullens will enter the scene and turn her life around Emmett Cullen and what happens when the battle kicks of between emmett/lynz/gerard/jacob black ! werewolf/vamp
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, stop. Before you read this, I should warn you of a few things, firstly emmett comes into the story later, so don't fucking review saying 'Where's emmett?' because he will be in the story, but much later as will the rest of his family. Ok! Secondly this contains girl/girl and if you don't like that then just don't read it, ok? And also I find it funny when people don't like the story and give me 'mean' reviews because that means I have suceeded in pissing you off, which makes me happy, because I like it when I throw people out of their comfort zone. That's what I'm doing here, writing outside of my comfort zone to see if I can pull it off, I have also notcied that people on mibba like this story, fanfictioners in general have a less open minded approach, prove me wrong! **

I walked steadily down the hall, counting breaths so as not to completely fall of the rail. Not literally obviously, as both my feet were firmly on the ground but I had her next period, and it's actually scary sitting in the classroom, knowing she's there, watching me, scrutinising me, trying to keep me on the right track supposedly. But what is the right track?

I'm Annabelle, fifteen years old, and I'm in love with my Art teacher.

Nothing, and I repeat nothing, is more messed up than that. And I should know! I used to be normal, that is, as close to normal as a fifteen year old, Gerard way fan girl can be, but then I saw her and everything changed. Lynz Way, his wife had given up the bass after their first child, and got into teaching. And of course, she chose my school to teach at, she had to teach my class! I had always admired her, looked up to her, but now those posters on my walls held new meanings, the songs I listened to screamed the same lyrics at me but contained different words. In a sea on students, I was the one freak, then albino black sheep, and I was to quote her song 'Royally Fucked'.

I don't know what I wanted from her, nothing, and everything. I wanted to be with her, but at the same time I wanted nothing to do with her, I wanted to scream and tell her how much she meant to me, but my mouth held a combination lock on it, a series of numbers which were unknown to me. If anyone can tell me what is wrong with me, I'd love to hear it, because my life honestly can't get any worse! I can't tell my Father, because he hates gays, my mother is dead and my sister hates my guts. She blames me for my mom's death, and to be honest, sometimes so do I. But I need someone to tell, my situation was getting slowly worse and the scars running up and down my wrists proved my insanity, I was falling off the rails, and soon it could be all too literal.

It was half way through art class when it happened, I was working on my painting in the corner of the room, a small house in the middle of the countryside was burning, like a beacon of hell, I liked that image. I am strange aren't I. Apart from that, I was relatively sane at that moment, until she approached me from behind. Her voice was carried to my ears and I froze. Instantly. She thought I was just shy, I hadn't said a word to her yet, we had only had 3 classes anyways.

"You need to make bigger brush strokes with your wrists, honey" Honey, why was that word like venom through me, she probably called Gerard that as well, and a fan girlish feeling ran through me, only this time it wasn't for Mr. Way, it was for his other half. My other half. She gently took hold of my wrist to show me what she meant, and in doing that, my latest scar peeled open again and if my wince didn't show, the red now pouring through my black sleeve sure did.

Her shock was instant, her eyes instantly ablaze with concern, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and just as she seemed to find words, the bell rang signalling the end of class, the end of the day.

"Follow me honey" she let my hand down gently and I followed her through the now emptying classroom, into her office.

Great, alone in my hot art teachers' office, not to mention, my hot art teacher who is worried about me.

What could possibly go more wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

I walked along an unfamiliar street, trembling. Had I said too much? I hoped to god I hadn't, if she knew how I really felt about her, that would basically be the end for me. What could she do? She could tell everyone, they would all laugh at me, I would be the 'Weird Lesbian girl in the corner'. So much worse than just 'the weird girl in the corner'. But something told me she wouldn't do that to me, something about the way her eyes met mine; holding my hand, whispering that it was going to be ok, that she had gone through the same thing. Which she obviously hadn't because she is straight, completely straight. I think.

**Flashback**

She placed one of her cool hands over mine, lightly tracing the red scars that were slowly fading, but avoiding the new ones, her eyes held worry and pity in them, but something deeper, understanding perhaps. I didn't know, but the way her cool skin soothed my raw one, felt so right, it felt like I had found a part of me today, and when her hands go, so will the part of me. Sounds cheesy, but I honestly don't give a fuck about that. When she spoke, at first I didn't hear her, I was too immersed in her touch, I didn't want to waste this opportunity, it could very well be the last of its kind. She raised her voice slightly, but not in an agitated way, it was mixed with worry as well as urgency, her need ran through me, and for a moment I allowed myself to imagine that need in a different light, her worry about being found, her need for my kiss, to feel my hand down-

"Annabelle, please!" I was jolted from my thoughts by her voice cracking, choking up and eyes filling with tears, why was she crying? What did she have to cry about, and instantly I felt her pain, you see, I told you, it's like we were connected and I felt the need to hold her tight, to kiss her face and whisper sweet comforts in her ear like she did for me, but the barrier was again in place, she was the teacher, I was the student, and we could never be.

"Why did you do this, honey?" There it was again, that same word that killed me every time, but I lived for it as well. I couldn't formulate an answer and even more tears ran down my face, the frustration was unbearable, I needed her, but I couldn't say that now could I? I needed her to hold me, to comfort me and yet it just wasn't going to happen. She rose out of her seat and kneeled in front of me, embracing me and I allowed myself to fall into her arms, clutching to her like a child, resting my head on the crook of her neck and inhaling her perfume, I imagine this is what Gerard does to her as well, the lucky bastard, he gets to hold her, love her, sleep with her, and all I get it this! One sympathy hug, before the counsellor is surely called.

"Honey, why did you do that to yourself?" She asked again, she made me feel a lot calmer and this time I managed to formulate a response.

"I'm in love" It sounded so childish to say it like that, but what else could I tell her, I couldn't lie to my angel, nor could I tell her the whole truth, I'm crazy, not insane and yes there is a difference, at least in my head.

She pulled away and stared into my eyes, stroking my hair, tears still rolling down her face. I stared back, unable to control myself, I just gazed deep into her dark brown eyes, and for a few moments I completely lost myself. She was the first to speak;

"Honey, I know what your going through, and it's the most painful thing to have to deal with, I get it. I've been through it too, but time helps you forget."

What, is that it? Not, are you sure the person doesn't like you back, have you talked to them? It's like she knows.

Oh God! Does she know, is it because I stared at her for too long? Dear God why did I do that? I couldn't deal with it anymore, I pushed her back and sprinted out of the room, I tore down the now empty halls and out of the front gate. Finally free I didn't know where to run, or maybe didn't care is a better description here. Did it really matter? My parents were out of town so no one could miss me, I ran for about half an hour before I needed to stop, circuit training really does pay off then. I was only mildly aware of the sun setting as I was running, but now I had stopped, I noticed that it was pitch black and the odd drop of rain that landed on my arm could not be a good omen.

"SHIT!" I kicked the park bench behind me and a shooting pain went up my leg, that's just great, I huffed, sitting dejectedly on the bench to clear my head.

**End of flashback**

And that's where I was now, sitting, alone and rejected on a lonely park bench in the middle of God knows where. The houses around me seemed pretty nice, and I gathered that it was a nice, quiet, low key area. Perfect. There was the odd car that came down the road, but none I recognized, and I wasn't in the mood for walking. So I remained on that bench, and that's also where I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to extremely bright lights, my eyes burnt under their intense gaze, like they too were scrutinising me. Why must everyone and everything do that nowadays?! I slowly sat up and with my eyes closed tried to soothe my throbbing head, I was relatively calm, then she touched me, and everything went crazy. I couldn't breathe, I knew it was her, only she made me feel this way and I couldn't contain myself, I began to sob uncontrollably, causing high embarrassment to both of us, I'm sure. But when I looked in her eyes, she showed no signs of embarrassment, her red puffy eyes mirrored my own, it was like she was fighting a hidden battle, one which she was slowly losing, it was draining her energy and I so wished I could go into those eyes and fight them off for her, but I knew I couldn't.

I was surprised with what she said next, she started so calmly and just listening to her voice, concentrating on her words this time, I felt safe;

"Annabelle" I loved the way she said my name, it made me shiver with pleasure inside, it didn't have the same effect as 'honey' did, I just wanted her to scream my name at me in pleasure, but here I am getting lost in my own thoughts again. "I know what your going through...how you feel". She paused, I wondered if that was it, but she soon picked up "When I was sixteen, I fell in love, I fell in love badly, but it was someone, with whom I couldn't have a relationship with...it was forbidden, dangerous, and stupid. But the thing was I didn't care, it caused me so much pain, the teacher was married, and I ruined it for her. That hurts more than anything else but-" I cut her off there, I seriously wasn't understanding, did she say she? Also, why the hell was she telling me this, it's not as if she likes me, or was even thinking about having a relationship with me...was she? But of course all these Questions amounted to a success of seven words, great going Annabelle!

"Wait...did you say...'she' and...'Married'? I don't understand, you're married to Gerard! You're straight!" I was so confused, all the words that I wanted to say wouldn't come put, I wanted to pounce then and there, how could I not?

"Yes, I did and yes, I am. I liked both, men and women, did, and still do." She turned to look at me directly, there was a purpose in the way her eyes stared into mine, there was meaning in the way her hand now massaged my leg, it felt so good, but I knew that this was too dangerous. The way her body trembled had less to do with the cold and the rain now, and I turned on the bench, inching myself closer to her, I couldn't breathe, my body wasn't connected to my brain any longer and without the neurones I was completely at my body's disposal, and I didn't mind that one bit. My face was so close to her now, was I finally going to feel her kiss, her soft red lips against mine, as her tongue slides into my mouth, her arm wrapped around my waist, her hand-God I'm such a pervert if you hadn't already realized and even if I really like someone, sex is always on the mind. It's not my fault I'm such a pervert!

Lynz saw what I was doing and jumped to her feet, knocking me to the ground, in seconds I was on the floor in a massive puddle and she was now in front of her car, resting her arms on the bonnet, looking down and crying. I couldn't believe she had rejected me, this time I stayed on the ground for a while, considering my options. The most obvious one was to run, but I couldn't leave her now, I needed her, and I didn't care if she didn't need me, I was getting my one kiss, my one touch and I would be eternally satisfied with that. I rose to my feet and walked over to her, she spun on her heels to face me, her flawlessly white skin had black make-up smudges all around her eyes and down her face, but it only made her look all the more beautiful to me;

"Annabelle, it's not I don't want to...I couldn't hurt you like I got hurt, it's just not fair to-" I cut her off, with my lips, I slammed up against her, needing this, she went flying back, and was half lying on the bonnet, I climbed up and straddled her waist, digging my hips down to meet hers, and as she groaned loudly in my mouth. You see what I mean about being a pervert, God the first thing I do is straddle her, but it's not my fault that she's sex in heels and lipstick, and it's also not my fault that she liked it either, maybe we really are meant to be together, emotionally and physically, which would be great, but here I am daydreaming about her when this could be the one opportunity to have her under me, literally! I took it that she approved, and my tongue forced my way into her mouth and began massaging hers which burst into life as it entwined with mine, we battled for dominance, but as I was on top she soon accepted my lead and I pressed my body firmly down on top of hers, there was no way she was getting just a simple peck on the cheek!

I was dry humping her on the bonnet of her car, well apart from the rain made it wet, but it still seemed pretty cool to me, you see I am a pervy little fucker, but she loves it really so it's all good! I dug my hips down again and again and one the third time she raised hers up to meet mine, that's when I began to groan loudly in her mouth and that's when I knew I had her, she was clutching me to her, her arms like vices, but her hands up and down my back, over my ass, and up to my head if she felt the need to deepen the kiss, I couldn't see how it could get much deeper. God, what must we look like to passing cars? I wanted it to go on forever, but like my many frequent dreams it was brought to a halt, all too soon, with a cars horn beeping loudly as it passed. At that, her tongue was no longer responding and her vice grip was now pushing me off her forcefully, but gently still. I began crying again, why did it always have to end? I couldn't believe that it had actually happened still and I was still waiting for my alarm clock to go off any second, signalling the end of another great dream.

She took my hand and brought me to stand on the curb, pulling me into a hug, to whisper "I'm sorry, I'll drive you home now".

I couldn't take it, why was she sorry! That was pretty much the best moment of my life, and she's sorry! No! That's not meant to happen! She's meant to admit undying love for me, leave Gerard and run away with me now! Ok, well maybe not all that at once, but still an 'I love you' isn't that much to ask for right now...is it? Or maybe, she doesn't love me, and this was just a little fling, I'm a toy to her. I fell so deep and now she's going to leave me, hurting me like she said she was trying to avoid. Seeing the hurt in my eyes she hastened to explain;

"I couldn't stand to hurt you like I got hurt, it's better to just forget me now whilst you can, that way only one of us suffers, and as long as you can forget, I don't mind hurting" She was crying again, god did she really think that if this stopped she was going to be the only one hurting?

"No" My voice was loud and clear "I'd rather have one night with you, and hurt for the rest of my life, because the only thing that could hurt more than being with you, is not being with you. I love you, and there isn't anything in this world that could change that."

You know what I said earlier, about the one kiss, one touch and being eternally satisfied...well I've changed my mind. She may be a pervert, but now she's my pervert!

And I meant it, God knows I meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up today in an empty house, feeling empty at the absence of my love. Last night was possibly the best night of my existence and standing in the rain as I told Lynz that I loved her, I had never felt more alive and for the first time in my life, I had made someone a promise completely meaning it. I loved Lynz and nothing could change that fact, no person could ever drive us apart, I was so sure of it. Last night, she drove me home and all the way she had one of her hands placed on my lap, it just felt so right, the way her hand felt, it was so reassuring to think that I wasn't alone anymore. She walked me to my door, kissing me softly as we said goodbye, this one was less urgent than the last kiss, calm and reassuring, there was nothing that could go wrong now and I was so sure of it.

I walked over to my phone because the voicemail light was blinking and picked it up, expecting it to be a message from my Dad asking if I was ok, and that I had enugh money, and to call him back asap, but it wasn't. It was from Lynz! How did she get my number? I pressed a few buttons on my phone before her voice greeted the silent air around me, filling me with joy at the sound

"Hi Bella, how are you? I have to make this quick because Gerard's just upstairs; I hope you slept well, and I'm just calling to remind you that it's Valentine's day today...and well, I was going to ask if you'd be my Valentine?" there was silence on the machine as she paused awkwardly, probably sensing movement from upstairs, would I be her Valentine, well durh I would be her Valentine! That put a smile on my face, I was hers. "Anyway, I can't see you tomorrow evening because Gerard is planning to take me out" her voice was filled with disgust and I was glad to hear that she didn't look forward to the idea of a Gee filled Valentine's day, "but I want to see you at some point, meet me at the children's play park on the corner of your road at midday, I may not be able to get there but believe me I will try." that's when the message cut off, and I looked up at the clock. 11.45. Well that's just great! I hurried to get changed and brushed my teeth before dashing out of my house to the children's playground, I was there at exactly midday and so I went and sat down on one of the swings and waited.

At one o'clock I decided that she wasn't coming, I really should have worked it out earlier but I didn't want to believe that she had stood me up, I started my walk home grudgingly and defeated. I had to believe that there was a good reason for her no show, Gerard had probably not let her get away, yeah, and that was it. Whilst thinking of different reasons why she hadn't shown I began to cross the road, not realizing that a very expensive looking sports car was speeding down the road in my direction.

But the car never hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a sudden flash of red, the screeching of tyres on the road and a blur of black.

Something slammed into me pulling me out of the way of the car which halted a little way down the street.

"Is she ok?" It was an unfamilliar voice and I instantly felt uncomfortable, I hate not knowing who I'm with and I opened my eyes quickly. The entire world shifted under me at that point, it probably didn't but it sure felt like it did. I was currently being held up by the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His eyes were a hazel-green colour and stood out on his pale white skin, as did his dark brown hair that was bordering on black. When I opened my eyes his face seemed to light up and I immediately wanted to know him. His name, who he was, where he came from, where he was going, everything. Nothing else mattered and when the other man came and knelt at my other side I didn't even bother to turn and look at him.

I was gradually helped up by this beautiful man, and although I was slightly winded, I was fine.

"Are you sure?" he asked for the hundreth time, and yes I was sure or I wouldn't be constantly assuring him that I was.

"We were going to fast Edward" the other male nodded in solemn agreement "Sorry" this was the first time that he had spoken to me. I turned to look at him and realised he too was extremely beautiful, he had nothing on my other savious to me, but to anybody else he wouldn't be ignored.  
"Sorry, I wanted to get home and see Bella, we've been away for way too long"

"Edward, go home and see Bella, I'll take Annabelle home and make sure she's ok" with this Edward took off in the car and the beautiful stranger sat me down on the bench.

"How did you know my name was Annabelle?" I turned to look at him, his eyes widened and shocked he turned to me;

"You told me...remember?" I hadn't told him any such thing, so I persisted.

"No, I didn't now how do you know my name?" he tried looking confused "maybe we should get you to a hospital" he added. Ducking around my question, the urge of being near him was the only thing not keeping me from extreme annoyance.

"No, I'm fine and if your not going to answer my question, I'm going home" abandoning him on the park bench I stormed away, feeling instantly empty, which is crazy I don't even know this guy! I love Lynz, and so it's crazy that I should feel like that. Reassuring myself that I just missed Lynz I continued on my walk home, turning to look over my shoulder only to find him following me.

I spun around on my heels and eyed him up; "If your gonna stalk me can I at least know your name?"

"Emmett Cullen" he replied with a grin.

"So Emmett Cullen, do you like stalking teenage girls in your spare time?"

He looked up at me seriously, meaning deep in his voice "Nope, just you".

Instantly stunned, all I could do was stare back at Emmett, what was it about his eyes that held me there?

"You feel it too...don't you?" he asked, he looked concerned now.

"Yep" I answered with a gulp.

"Then we have a problem"

**lol, sorry about the double post before, it was late and I'm a retard!**


	6. Chapter 6

Something was wrong; he turned his head to look up at the sky and then exhaled. A single tear dripped down his face as he returned his gaze to my face, and slowly but surely he began closing the few metres between us. He stopped oddly close to me;

"Rosalie...is going to hate me forever" he looked down again "but there's nothing I can do about this now, and looking back up from his feet he stared directly into my confused eyes.

"Do you mind if I try something?" he looked at me warily, studying my reaction very carefully, as I had no idea what he wanted to try, I just stood rooted to the spot.

"Try what?" I questioned him, he instantly blushed.

Taking a step closer to me; "Can I kiss you?" he replied a little shakily.

My eyebrows furrowed at this, why did he want to do that, he was a complete stranger, but then why when he asked this did I take a step forward?

His hand came up to rest on my cheek, and gently stroked small circles repetitively.

"I need to be sure...before I tell my family" he seemed nervous at the thought of telling something to his family, so I wondered what could be so bad, nervous that he was hitting on me? He couldn't be that much older than me, give or take two years. So what?

"Tell your family what?" I questioned him again, but this time I put more emphasis on the word what, hoping that by being a little more forceful he would tell me what this something was.

He sighed before saying; "Before I tell..." and without finishing his sentence his lips found mine and gently began to kiss me. His tongue ran along my bottom lip with ease and soon after entered my mouth, and soon I was kissing him back. Not caring that I didn't know this man, I ran my tongue over his, I chewed on his bottom lip and wrapped my fingers in his hair as to stop him from escaping. I knew then and there that something had happened to me, to him, and although I couldn't be sure, I was pretty sure that he knew and that it was going to cause some problems for us.

I heard cars go by, I heard pedestrians as they briefly stopped their conversation in mild amusement of Emmett and I, but none of these things made me pull away. But her voice did.

There was a pained cough from a little way off, and I pulled away, irritated at the person who had interrupted Emmett and I. Only then did I see her, standing by her car, with a box of chocolates and a single rose in her hand, crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lynz, wait!" I cried as I ran after her as she tried to make her retreat, the box of chocolates and roses lay on the ground where she had stood moments before. I couldn't believe that this was even happening, what was I thinking, kissing Emmett? He was a complete stranger, what I felt was the excitement but that was it, wasn't it? I had to believe so, because I loved Lynz too damn much to leave her. As she pulled away in her car nothing I could say could make her turn around, my pleas were ignored but there was no way in hell I was giving up on her. I kept on running after her car, and even as it sped away I followed it. I would follow it to the death, and I also knew where she lived so I set of in that direction, leaving Emmett behind me and as I ran, I regretted running a little bit. Why was it so hard?

"I'll meet you later!" Emmett called after me.

**Emmetts POV**

They all sat on the sofas, I was standing in the middle like a zoo exhibit. Jasper and Esme had called this family meeting, way to beat me to the punch. I looked at Alice accusingly, but deep down I didn't blame her, this was out of anyone's control now and we had to deal with it together. Edward sighed outwards, his arm around Bella, the newest member of our family as he whispered the events as he knew them in her ear, of course he would know the full story. Alice knew because she had seen it, Edward knew because he had read her mind, and Jasper knew because of the dwindling feeling of love between Rosalie and me.

I stood as a man condemned, glancing guiltily at Rosalie, she knew something was wrong and she was about to go mental. Honestly, it's a good thing I'm immortal. I bit my lip and told them. I told them how Edward and I had nearly run her down, how I was making sure she was ok, and then I told them about the moment that flipped my life upside down, then I told them about Lynz and how hurt she was when she saw Annabelle and I kissing.

Rosalie had sat in the corner of the group, silently fuming. I walked over to her, took her hand and apologized and begged her to forgive me. But there was no way in hell that was happening now, she let a single tear roll down her porcelain cheek and then pushed me back so hard that I was momentarily winded.

"HOW COULD YOU DO IT TO ME? BEFORE I WAS A VAMPIRE I HAD EVERYTHING, THEN IT ALL GOT TAKEN AWAY FROM ME, AND NOW, NOW YOU TELL ME THAT IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! I'LL KILL THAT GIRL, I WILL!" and with that, Rosalie was gone. I shot a glance at Edward, he confirmed her intentions, and then I glanced at Alice.

Alice stood up, panic stricken;

"Emmett, it all just went black" we knew that could only mean one thing. But who?


	8. Chapter 8

"Alice, what do you mean it's all gone black?" I ran over to her, dropping on my knees to her level.

"I mean, Emmett that I can't see anything" I backed off slightly, and then beginning to pace the room I tried to think of how I could stop Rosalie before she killed Annabelle.

"Edward!" I turned to my brother "Is she going to kill her?" I hesitated before he looked me dead in the eyes and said "Yes" I turned to run out of the door "But just so you know, you're not the only one who wants Annabelle safe!" I turned on my heels to look at him.

"Who else?" I questioned him.

"Lynz" he answered simply, and with that I took of towards Annabelle house.

**Lynz's POV**

Sometimes I really am glad when Jake gets his little mood swings, because sometimes, and it only happens on the rare occasion that he actually turns out useful. He had been patrolling our borders tonight, not really against the Cullen's; we are fine with them now, on the whole but against other vampires. Well he found one, the Blonde Cullen had been screeching something about killing a girl and so now the rest of the pack and I were tracing her scent. I still hate their scent, vampires that is, it was like inhaling sick up your nose and so obviously not very pleasant and even though we were meant to be civil to them I still didn't like it.

I suddenly realised that we were getting awful close to Annabelle's house, I wouldn't want this creature anywhere near her...even after she cheated on me with that man. I slowed to a stop as the scent became unbearably strong, and where it ended you ask? In my worst nightmares I couldn't imagine something like this happening; the Blonde Cullen was set to kill, and her target?

None other than the girl who had stolen my heart.

At that instant my cell phone began to vibrate and as I checked the caller idea I was slightly surprised, was she safe?

"Well, hello Lynz. What are we doing outside young Annabelle's house this late, are you not her art teacher...that seems a bit paedophilic don't you think? Well at least you haven't missed the fun!" and with that she let out a shrill laugh that could be heard from outside the house and then a blood curdling scream followed that I recognised with a feeling like a punch to the stomach to be Annabelle's.

"No!"


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie's laughter reverberated through my ears and unable to think clearly I went for her.

I sprung from the cold earth to land on her, tackling her to the ground as my teeth ripped apart anything they could touch. My claws extended now that a battle was inevitable, I clawed at Rosalie screaming at her to call off the attack, to just go.

Another scream was let out from Annabelle's room and at that I turned away from Rosalie and Jake took over the fight with her. I collided with Annabelle's front door, bringing it right off its hinges. The deafening bang echoed around the house and all the screaming stopped.

I followed Annabelle's scent, up the stairs and down a long and dark corridor, it was particularly strong from within the last room, but there was another scent. Vampire.

Barely thinking I bared into the room as anger washed through me. No way was I going to let a vampire hurt her, never. I'd rather die, so that was that. I found the room completely dark and lying on the bed on the other side of the room was Annabelle. They had bound her arms and legs and on her neck was a big red 'X'. Stunned momentarily to see a big red 'X' on her neck that was drawn on with blood. The smell emanated of her skin and reached my nose within seconds, I realised with a sudden rush of anger that the blood was hers and a gaping would now took up residence on her forearm.

I sensed the vampire before I saw him, Michael.

He stepped out from behind the door and walked over to Annabelle picking up her arm and licking the wound gently, savouring the metallic taste that he so craved. I didn't know why he was hanging on and not just draining her body then, something told me he wasn't in charge here. A sneaking suspicion told me that Rosalie was.

"So you came?" Michael stated, it obviously wasn't a question because no one could be that stupid.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied coolly taking a further step towards him "and if I were you I would step away from Annabelle right now "I warned letting out a low growl as he moved into a defensive position, covering Annabelle so that I couldn't reach her. I snarled and so did he as I poised myself ready for an attack. I dug my now extended nails into the carpeted floor, scratching it up in some places; the friction that it made was the only thing you could now hear in the room. I was ready for him, and he knew it.

At that exact moment a large crash echoed throughout the house as a second intruder entered.

"God did you have to break the door down?!" and then there was silent. The attack was momentarily postponed as footsteps edged closer and closer to Annabelle's room.


	10. Chapter 10

My claws stayed firmly rooted in the ground as the footsteps edged closer to the door. I was ready to defend Annabelle against yet even more attackers if needed be!

The footsteps fell silent just outside the door and then I picked up the scent that wafted through the door, more vampires but not Rosalie. The doorknob turned and through the door came two men, Emmett and Edward. They stopped as they saw Annabelle in the position she was in and Michael and then me. Emmett looked in actual pain and for a minute I didn't fully hate him, but that soon wore off. I knew that it would be either him or me in the end, but until that moment came we were united by a common purpose. Get Annabelle out alive.

Emmett suddenly sprung out at Michael and in seconds a flurry of snarls and rips were crashing through the room. Edward sighed at his brothers foolishness and I took my opportunity to grab Annabelle and quickly exited her room and out of the house. I was speeding through the forest now, on my way to Jacobs's house. She would be safe there, at least I hoped she would be for now. Just until everything died down.

I was half way there when something crashed into me, sideways on. It threw Annabelle out of my arms and tumbling off into the distance and I was momentarily too stunned to move. When I came around I noticed that Rosalie was the reason for our little pit stop, immediately flying at her in rage I forgot about Annabelle momentarily and by the time I had remembered she was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is she" I pressed my claws into Rosalie's stone neck as she struggled beneath me giggling hysterically to herself.

"It's too late" she replied "they have her" and with that she threw me off her and ran into the distance and I didn't have the energy to chase her.

I sat on the cold forest earth hating myself for letting them take her, how had I been so stupid. Emmett suddenly appeared behind me alongside Edward.

"Rosalie had Jacob take her" Edward told me. "But I'm not 100% because I can't see anything when Werewolves are involved. You gave up for a second there so I got to Rosalie's mind, but it's clouded still so I'm guessing Jake is involved, he is the only one I could think off who would help." When he had finished I took a second to register what he was saying.

"But why would he take her?"

"I don't know, but I think we will soon find out."

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"Rosalie doesn't like betrayals" and that's when we heard a high pitched shriek echo from somewhere far off.

Emmett spoke for the first time "I think she found out" he chuckle quietly at the downfall of his ex-mate.


End file.
